Trixie Lulamoon
Trixie, or Trixie Lulamoon, is a female unicorn pony and traveling magician. She tends to speak in the third person and refer to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie". She is one of Starlight Glimmer's best friends. She is the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel. She also makes major appearances in No Second Prances, To Where and Back Again - Part 1, and To Where and Back Again - Part 2. Trixie is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Depiction in the series Season one In Boast Busters, Trixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be "the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria." At her show, Trixie boasts constantly about her great magical abilities. She claims to have vanquished an ursa major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one pony. Only two ponies, Snips and Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight Sparkle, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trixie then proclaims herself victorious, and ends her show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Trixie herself tires of it, and sends them away. Snips refers to her as "The G an' P T," shortening her title. Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behavior and is far more skeptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them. This leads the pair to seek out an ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the ursa minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an ursa major, and ask Trixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it. Her stage magic proves useless, and she admits that she can't defeat an ursa major and never has, and that she fabricated the whole story to make herself look better. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the ursa minor to sleep and gives it a "bottle" of milk constructed from the water tower before sending it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie is surprised to find out that the monster they faced was actually an ursa minor, the baby version of an ursa major, who was only cranky after being woken up by Snips and Snails. After the explanation, however, Trixie resumes her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and once again proclaims herself "Great and Powerful." Trixie then uses a smokescreen to poorly conceal her exit from town. After it dissipates, she gallops out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging on her own. Multiple Trixies can be seen in the background shot of Ponyville's town square in Bridle Gossip, along with two ponies with the same design but different color schemes. Season three Trixie makes her second major appearance in Magic Duel, returning to Ponyville and wreaking havoc using her new magic powers (fueled by the Alicorn Amulet), and then confronting Twilight Sparkle and challenging her to a duel as revenge. Trixie explains her motive for revenge is because after the time Twilight Sparkle had shown up Trixie when she defeated the ursa minor, Trixie could no longer perform her traveling magic show, as other ponies in Equestria mocked and ostracized her for it, and then she had to take a job at Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm to earn her keep, which in the end humiliated her. She proceeds to beat Twilight in the titular duel and banishes her from Ponyville. She then takes over Ponyville, remaking it in her own image, forcing its citizens to do labor for her, and punishing anyone who refuses. She is especially hard on Snips and Snails, constantly making them work harder. When Twilight returns claiming she knows Trixie cheated, Trixie fakes innocence, and when Twilight claims to have an amulet stronger than Trixie's she quickly calls this impossible but accepts a second duel when Twilight unrelentlessly mocks her. In the second duel Trixie is only able to cast one spell before staring on in horror as Twilight performs spells that she herself cannot. Immediately after Twilight wins, Trixie steals her amulet claiming she can rule over all of Equestria with it. She removes her Alicorn Amulet and puts the new one on, but Twilight reveals this was all a trick she set up, and Rainbow Dash snatches away the Alicorn Amulet and gives it to Zecora to put back in hiding. At the end of the episode, Trixie provides fireworks to back Twilight's entertainment provision for the visiting Saddle Arabians, then apologizes to her whilst putting on her hat and cape from Boast Busters, explaining that the amulet had corrupted her and she couldn't stop herself from being cruel to everypony. Trixie asks Twilight for forgiveness, to which Twilight obliges. Following her declaration that she has become the "Great and Apologetic Trixie," she repeats her smokescreen escape, tripping whilst doing so. Season six Trixie makes her third major appearance in No Second Prances. After several failed attempts to make a new friend, Starlight Glimmer meets and befriends Trixie. Twilight expresses uncertainty in their friendship due to their respective pasts. When Trixie plans to put on a magic show in Ponyville to display her repentance, Starlight volunteers to be her assistant. As they spend time together, Trixie admits to Starlight that she has always been jealous of Twilight. When Twilight eventually confronts Trixie and Starlight, Trixie reveals that she partly became friends with Starlight to one-up Twilight, much to Starlight's horror. After Trixie expresses her own heartbreak over her and Starlight's falling-out, Twilight convinces Starlight to assist in Trixie's magic show—performing a trick previously only carried out by pony magician Hoofdini—and the two new friends make amends. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Trixie accompanies Starlight to Our Town when she is invited to celebrate its Sunset Festival, and she later teams up with Starlight, Thorax, and Discord to save Equestria from changeling invasion. Here, her eyes have two reflections each. In Part 2, Trixie's magic is disabled in the Changeling Kingdom due to the properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne. Because of this, she is forced to rely on her stage magic and illusions, using them to distract a changeling patrol. While inside the changeling castle, Trixie frequently teases and argues with Discord. She later serves as a distraction for Starlight Glimmer and Thorax to find and destroy Chrysalis' throne. After Chrysalis is defeated, Trixie joins the ponies of Starlight's old village to celebrate the Sunset Festival and engages in further back-and-forth with Discord. Season seven Trixie appears in Celestial Advice, where a party is held in her, Starlight, Thorax and Discord's honor. In All Bottled Up, Starlight begins teaching Trixie some transfiguration spells. After she transforms a salt-shaker into a teacup, she gets carried away and transforms all sorts of things into teacups. Later, Starlight attempts to teach Trixie a teleportation spell, but when attempting to make an apple teleport, she accidentally makes the Cutie Map teleport. As they search for the map, Trixie unknowingly angers Starlight with her nonchalant attitude toward the situation and the fact that she can't remember what she was thinking of when she cast the spell; unbeknownst to her, Starlight keeps storing her anger in a bottle. When Trixie catches Starlight putting more anger in the bottle, she tries to get a look at it, but the bottle accidentally breaks, infecting Granny Smith, Bulk Biceps and a jeweler pony with Starlight's anger. The trio attack Trixie, voicing Starlight's own frustrations toward her. Starlight manages to extract the anger, and admits her frustrations. Trixie apologizes for unknowingly angering her friend, and they reconcile. Trixie then remembers what she was thinking of when she teleported the table: the spa (as she was fondly remembering the day they met at the time). She and Starlight return the map to the castle, with Trixie suggesting that they erase the memories of the spa ponies so Twilight doesn't find out. Personality In Boast Busters, Trixie assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect. Twilight Sparkle's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting and arrogant nature. Trixie claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. It's at this point where Trixie drops her "Great and Powerful" persona. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies. In Magic Duel, Trixie returns with her magic augmented by the Alicorn Amulet, and she uses this power to take revenge on Twilight in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville and subsequently setting herself up as the leader of the town. She shows no qualms about using innocent ponies such as Snips and Snails to prove her power. During the episode, Trixie keeps Mayor Mare in a cage and forces other ponies to do manual labor for her. However, upon the Amulet's removal and the loss of her power, she accepts her defeat against Twilight and meekly seeks forgiveness for how she treated her and her friends. At the end of the episode, Trixie once again drops her persona and speaks in the first person before referring to herself as the "Great and Apologetic Trixie". In No Second Prances, Trixie gives magic shows across Equestria as part of her "apology tour", bonds with Starlight Glimmer over their similarly troubled pasts, and shares with her new friend deep secrets about herself. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Trixie shows a tendency for sarcasm, especially when it comes to interacting with Discord. Trixie reacts poorly to dangerous situations, quickly succumbing to panic and terror. But she is capable of genuine acts of courage despite this, such as when she attempts to stop the ursa minor after her fans encourage her and when she sacrifices herself to a horde of changelings in order to buy Starlight and Thorax time to get away. Magic Befitting her profession as an illusionist, Trixie demonstrates a special talent for stage magic throughout most of her appearances, able to create fireworks and illusions and having numerous magician's tools of the trade at her disposal, including magic wands, playing cards, never-ending handkerchiefs, and smoke bombs. She is also capable of standard telekinesis, but her affinity for real unicorn magic is initially limited. While under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie's magic is augmented to the point at which she can cast spells beyond even Twilight's ability, such as age spells. In No Second Prances, Trixie admits to Starlight Glimmer that, as good as she is at stage magic, she's not as good a spell-caster as Twilight or as good a stage magician as Hoofdini. As of All Bottled Up, Trixie has begun learning real magic spells like transfiguration and teleportation under Starlight's tutelage. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 9.10.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 9.07.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 9.07.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 9.08.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 9.08.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 9.10.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 9.10.27 AM.png Trixie_Season_6.png|Trixie's look in the Season 6. Trixie gives a touched half-smile S6E6.png|Trixie befriends Starlight Glimmer. Trixie catches the Discord Changeling S6E26.png|The "Changeling Catcher"! Discord and Trixie bickering S6E26.png|Trixie bickering with Discord. Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Starlight encases Trixie in soundproof bubble S6E25.png|Trixie screaming in soundproof bubble. Trixie wiggling Starlight Glimmer's hooves S7E2.png Starlight explains how to teleport objects S7E2.png|Starlight teaches Trixie how to teleport objects. Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png Rainbow Rocks Trixie Lulamoon.png|Trixie in Rainbow Rocks.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rainbow_Rocks_Trixie_Lulamoon.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Toyline Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Cowards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Insecure Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Depowered Category:Anti Hero Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Psychics Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Selfless Category:Paranoid Category:Supporters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Liars